dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Elthina
} |name = Elthina |image = Elthina.png |gender = Female |title = Grand Cleric |race = Human |location = Kirkwall Chantry |voice = Rachel Atkins |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Elthina is the Grand Cleric of the Free Marches south of Starkhaven and as such is one of the most powerful people in Kirkwall. She can be found inside the Kirkwall Chantry. Background Elthina was born in a small village in the Vimmark Mountains. When she was young, her parents died of fever and she was taken in by the Chantry. She became a lay sister as a girl. Though she was given the choice to leave when she came of age, Elthina elected to stay and take her vows. She moved south to Kirkwall when she was twenty. She soon became a revered mother there. She was appointed grand cleric of the Free Marches by Divine Beatrix III when her predecessor died, approximately thirty years after Elthina had first come to Kirkwall. After Sebastian was forced into the Chantry, Elthina helped him escape in the dead of night, telling him that people should enter the Chantry through the front door, not the back. She gave him a purse full of gold and told him to go and live his life. Thanks to her words, Sebastian returned to the Chantry - through the front door this time - with his faith restored.Sebastian Vaels' short story that features Elthina, by Jennifer Hepler Elthina tried and imprisoned the former Viscount, Perrin Threnhold.Codex entry: Knight-Commander Meredith As the Grand Cleric, she appointed Meredith to the position of the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. Elthina is well-loved by the entire city, but some claim her to be ineffective and are quietly calling on the Divine to appoint a replacement.Codex entry: Grand Cleric Elthina Involvement Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Companion reactions friendship with Aveline Vallen and Isabela by choosing "The hero of Ferelden stopped the blight, not the maker". Conversely you gain rivalry with both Aveline and Isabela by choosing "He works in mysterious ways". When you speak to her during Act 2 you can gain: * "You should help the city": (Only once per Act) * "You're useless": , (Only once per Act) Note: You can choose the other of the two options after choosing the first one and gain Aveline's friendship or rivalry. In the end this will result in + , i.e. in zero approval change. Any of the two options will still yield approval only once. }} Quests Act 1 Act 2 , Sebastian Act 3 Quotes * (Repentance) "Death is never justice." * (Following the Qun) "Eternity is long enough that we need not rush to meet it." * (Justice) "I cannot take sides. We are all the Maker's creatures, but magic allows abuses beyond the scope of mortals." * (After Justice) "I cannot turn on my templars, on the very words of Andraste, for fear. No matter how justified that fear might be." Talking to Elthina Trivia * Elthina was written by Jennifer Hepler. * She is part of the "Friends in High Places" achievement, along with Knight-Commander Meredith, Viscount Marlowe Dumar, and First Enchanter Orsino. * Elthina knew the Amell family well. She officiated the wedding of Lord Aristide Amell to Lady Bethann Walker, and dedicated their infant daughter, Leandra Amell, to the Chantry. In an optional conversation with Hawke during Act 2, Elthina notes that Hawke's mother was "a beautiful baby." Gallery E1.png|Elthina in the Chantry See also References External links * Sebastian Vaels' short story that features Elthina, by Jennifer Hepler Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Free Marchers Category:Religious figures Category:Chantry members Category:Grand clerics